


Mercer Frey Dies at the End

by Heiwako



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiwako/pseuds/Heiwako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little out of hand when Mercer gets his own flock of fangirls in the Cistern.<br/>Warning: Non-con sex leading into dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercer Frey Dies at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Bethesda  
> Other credits below.  
> Title is a reference to the novel: John Dies at the End.
> 
> A little history behind this fic. I am very blessed to have met an amazing group of ladies via the Skyrim Kink Meme. They’re funny, smart, kind, generous, compassionate, and talented writers. We typically reblog and spam each other here on Tumblr and recently started chatting via Chatzy. Unsurprisingly, there’s a lot of word banging when I’m around.
> 
> The only bad thing I can say about them is they love Mercer and not Cicero and most of them haven’t even played the Brotherhood quest line. But I love them anyway.
> 
> Nally belongs to Metrophor.
> 
> Viv belongs to Alter.
> 
> Merte belongs to Merte.
> 
> Anika is Anika.
> 
> And special guest star Nessa belongs to Zute, who I met via Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Be sure to check out their fics!
> 
> So, this is for you guys. <3

It was a typical night in the Ratway. Vekel was serving drinks. Delvin was drinking the drinks. Dirge was harassing everyone who walked by. Brynjolf was playing cards with Vex and Sapphire and all three were cheating terribly. Mercer Frey was standing over his desk, going over his ledgers. 

The Guildmaster was his usual grumpy self, muttering under his breath as he scowled at the shrinking profits of the Guild. He was looking over the meager pickings for jobs when he heard it. A sound that should never be heard in the Cistern. 

A giggle. 

When Mercer looked up, there was no one there. He frowned before bending back to his books. 

“By Dibella, will you look at his ass? His pants are so tight you can see what religion he is.” 

“Oh Guildmaster, you can punish me any time.” 

Mercer turned around and saw five _girls_ gathered together around the corner looking at him. Two Dunmer, one with long red hair that trailed down her back in a braid and the other with a short pageboy hairstyle; one Nord with curvy brown hair that floated everywhere that matched the curves of her body; a Breton, petite and dainty compared to her Nord friend. Finally, a Redguard, smaller than even the Breton, but she had a look in her eyes that just screamed that she was trouble. 

And every last one of them Brynjolf's “protégés.” 

The Nord senior thief had finally given up on finding “the one.” Instead he had gone bulk wholesale on recruiting new members by the wagonload. Mercer had always thought it suspicious all of Bryn’s wards were young, supple females. Dirty old goat was probably hoping for a threesome or maybe even a legendary foursome to add to the notches on his belt. 

“Brynjolf!” 

The redheaded Nord scurried from the Flagon to Mercer’s desk in less time than most women would need to rip their panties off for the younger thief. “What’s wrong, Merc?” 

“What’s wrong?” Mercer repeated sarcastically. “What’s wrong is that there is a gaggle of women following me around the Cistern whose giggles are distracting me while they ogle my ass.” 

Bryn looked at the Guildmaster’s behind. “You have to admit, Merc, it is a rather fine ass.” 

“I know that, you idiot!” Mercer snapped. “That’s not the point. The point is they’re distracting and they’re your responsibility. Send them out on a job or something.” 

“Sure thing, sir!” Bryn said as he snapped a salute. He snuck one last glance at Mercer’s magnificent behind before running over to the quintet. “Hey, lasses, I need to speak to you for a moment.” He nodded greeting to each of them. “Evening, Nally, Viv, Barri, Merte, Anika.” 

“Oh god, it’s Brynjolf,” Barri sneered as she rolled her eyes. 

“Hi, Bryn!” Viv and Merte said in breathless voices. They leaned closer so they were practically leaning against the bigger male Nord as they batted their eyes. Barri and Nally made puking gestures while Anika merely smirked. 

“Ladies, the boss is feeling a bit crowded with you lot in the Cistern,” Bryn started. 

“I wouldn’t mind to crowd him,” Barri said with a wink as she nudged Anika. 

“Ahem,” Bryn cleared his throat as he continued. “So, why do you all go out and see about doing a few jobs? Nothing pleases Merc more than people stealing.” 

Nally made a face as if to protest, but Anika hushed her with a gesture. “Sure thing, Brynjolf,” she purred. “We all want to keep the Guildmaster happy.” 

Bryn beamed as he patted the petite Redguard on the back, missing the looks of shock from the girls. “That’s exactly the spirit, lass!” 

“What are you up to, ‘Nika?” Nally asked quietly as she flipped her long braid over her shoulder. 

“Why do you think I’m up to anything?” the Redguard asked impishly. 

“Because that was too easy,” the Dunmer replied. “You always like giving the higher ups hassle. So why roll over so easily?” 

“Yeah, unlike these two,” Barri scoffed, jerking her thumb at Viv and Merte. “’Hi, Bryn,’” she mocked. 

“He’s cute,” Viv declared, her red eyes sparkling. “I’d let him pick my lock any day.” 

“I wasn’t rolling over,” Merte protested, clearly pouting even if she was trying to pretend she wasn’t. She looked back to where Bryn was sauntering over to Mercer to let him know the gaggle was going out. She blushed as her eyes raked over the redhead’s body before jerking back to her friends. “Why don’t we talk about our latest job instead?” 

“Once we’re top side, ladies,” Anika promised as she ascended the ladder that led to the hidden entrance in the cemetery. “We don’t want little ears to hear things they shouldn’t.” 

Brynjolf watched the five girls leave, unable to hear their whispers except when they burst into a gale of laughter as they left. He felt a bit shaken by the general lack of response from them. Usually when he talked to women, they reacted very positively to him. He was normally able to use his charisma to great effect when trying to sell his fake Falmer elixirs. This bunch had been almost indifferent as their eyes flicked back towards the Guildmaster instead of lingering over him while he spoke. Was he losing his touch? 

He wandered back into the Flagon, feeling a bit dejected. Wasn’t he the sex object of the Guild anymore? He felt even more down when he found the bar mostly deserted. It looked like Vex and Sapphire had taken off with their winnings while he was dealing with Mercer’s problem. Delvin must have trailed after the light-haired Imperial in hopes of hooking up with her again. 

Finally, Bryn’s eyes landed on a welcome sight! There was one of the newer recruits, a young sweet blonde Nord named Nessa, sitting alone at one of the tables nursing a drink. She’d be a perfect test subject! 

Brynjolf sauntered over to the girl and leaned over so he was very close to her. Close enough to see each individual eyelash framing her pretty eyes. “Hello there, lass,” he purred, stressing the last word so it rolled over his tongue. “How are you doing?” 

Nessa looked up at him with huge blue eyes. The only sound she could make was a small squeak.  He could practically hear her panties get wet as he smiled at her. 

“Good, I see,” Bryn chuckled, patting her back. He strolled off, his confidence restored. He still had it! 

 

The silence of the Cistern was shattered as the five troublemakers came stumbling back in hours later. “Hey, Tonilia, we got a huge haul if you’re interesting in buying any of it?” Anika shrieked. 

“Does the Emperor shit in the woods?” the other Redguard chuckled from her usual position in the Ragged Flagon. 

“DON’T ANY OF YOU USE YOUR INSIDE VOICES?” Mercer snapped. The peace and quiet had been good while it had lasted. He looked up as the five girls filed by to go sell their stolen goods to the local fence. 

Barri was carrying a big bag full of what could only be silverware and plates from the clinking as settled across her back. Viv was hauling a huge two foot tall golden statue of Dibella. Merte was carrying a small pouch that had several gems spilling from it. Nika had bottles of fine Black-Briar mead that she was swigging from and a rich smelling cigar she was puffing on, but otherwise had no apparent loot. Nally brought up the rear as she hauled out a bust of the Grey Fox. 

Wait a fucking minute! 

That was his shit they were hauling across the Cistern. What in the ever loving Oblivion were they thinking? 

“Hey, hey, stop right there!” Mercer barked as he vaulted over his desk. He ran over to Nally and wrenched the bust out of her hands. 

“Rude!” Nally said, shocked. “Give that back!” She tried to snag the bust back, but Mercer was too fast. He was already darting among the female thieves and taking their stolen goods away from them. 

“All of this is mine!” he yelled, trying to balance from the bulky stolen goods. Well, stolen twice over goods because honestly Mercer hadn’t paid for anything since he hit puberty and that was a long time ago. “What were you thinking stealing from me?” 

Brynjolf had come running over when he heard the ruckus. He stood there slack-jawed as he watched three of the girls dog pile Mercer in an attempt to get their goods back. The Guildmaster dropped what he had snagged to punch Barri in the face as he pulled Nally’s braid. 

“Hey, it’s not our fault you’re the only person in town who has anything worth stealing!” Anika yelled as she jumped on Mercer’s back and started pummeling the back of his head. “How are we supposed to make any money otherwise?” 

“Go to another city, you mewling quim,” Mercer growled as he reached behind to grab Nika and flipped her over his shoulders so she tumbled into Barri. As the two went down in a heap, he turned and kicked Nally in the gut so she fell with the other two. 

“The Guildmaster has gone insane!” Merte wailed as she ran into Bryn’s embrace. She definitely wasn’t enjoying rubbing against the redhead’s body as she cowered in his arms. And she definitely wasn’t trying to cop a feel while doing so. Viv was on Bryn’s other side, sobbing at how mean the Guildmaster was. Merte glared at the Dunmer as she shamelessly threw her arms around Bryn’s neck and rubbed her cheek against his. Why hadn’t Merte thought of that first?! 

“Lasses, you can’t steal from other Guild members!” Bryn declared as he pushed Merte and Viv off to go help up the fallen three and to keep Mercer from continuing curb stomping them with his steel-toed boots. “You know that’s part of the rules!” 

“Mercer steals from us all the time,” Nika grumbled, but no one paid a lick of attention to her in the chaos. 

“Brynjolf, if you can’t keep your bitches in line, then I will,” Mercer snapped as he scooped up his things and stalked off with as much dignity as a man carrying a statue of Dibella and a bust of the Grey Fox could muster. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Barri asked Nika when she noticed the Redguard was crying. She put an arm around the smaller girl. “Did he hurt you?” 

“No,” Nika sniffed. She held up the neck of her bottle of Black-Briar mead to show that it had been shattered below the neck. “He killed the booze!” 

“That bastard,” Merte hissed. “He can’t kill the booze like that!” 

Barri screamed in horror when she saw the alcohol on the ground. She tried to dive face forward on the ground so she could try to slurp it up, but Nally and Viv held her back. “Why the mead?! Why?” she screamed, holding her arms up to the ceiling. “Whyyyyy?!” 

Brynjolf sighed as he watched the various antics. “Look, lasses, I feel your pain, but there is still the matter of punishment. I know I told you all that you can’t steal from other Guild members.” 

“But Mercer rips off the Guild all the time!” Anika insisted, but once again no one paid any attention to her proclamation. 

“You all are going to have to have a time out,” Bryn declared, pointing to a far corner. “Each of you pick a corner and stand in it for fifteen minutes while you think about what you did.” 

“Are you fucking serious?” Barri exclaimed, but she followed the redhead’s command. “This is some bullshit.” 

“Don’t worry,” Anika reassured her as they found their corners. “This isn’t going to stand without some recompense.” 

“What?” Barri asked. 

“She means payback,” Nally explained. 

“Why didn’t you just say so to begin with?” Barri pouted. 

 

When Mercer went home to Riftweald Manor that night, he took extra precautions. Not only did he use the normal master quality locks and bars across the doors, but he also pushed his heaviest shelves against the doors just to be safe. He wasn’t too surprised that they had gotten past the locks; they were thieves after all. It wasn’t likely that they would try again immediately after being reprimanded by Brynjolf, but better safe than sorry. 

The Guildmaster cracked his jaw as he yawned. Gods, it had been a long day. Not only had he been hassled and robbed, but he had to take inventory of all of his stuff again to make sure he hadn’t missed anything when he had repossessed his things. 

Now he fell fully clothed into his bed, snuggling the statue of Dibella against his chest as he drifted off into unconsciousness. No one was going to steal her again! 

When Mercer woke up a few hours later, he thought that the statue had managed to roll on top of him. There was an uncomfortable pressure on his chest and he could barely breathe. He would have to reluctantly put the golden figure on the ground. As valuable as it was, it wasn’t worth suffocating over a few hundred gold pieces. Now for a few hundred thousand septims, that was a different story! 

“Shush, Guildmaster,” a female voice said from above him. A delicate finger pressed against his lips. “Don’t try to move. It won’t do you much good.” 

“What in Oblivion?!” Mercer exclaimed. He tried to push the woman off her chest, but he wasn’t even able to sit up as he was tied spread eagle on his bed. His tunic was unbuckled to reveal his chest, a fact Nika was taking advantage of as she ran her nails up and down his chest from her position straddling his waist. 

Which led to the question, who in the hell was stroking his cock? 

“Hi!” Nally chirped as she popped up from behind Anika. Mercer gasped as she squeezed his throbbing erection. “Just to let you know, we have ALL of your extremities tied up.” She winked as she nibbled Anika’s ear. “Babes, did you want to go first to avoid sloppy seconds?” 

“Have at it, baby,” Anika smirked as her fingers found Mercer’s nipples and she started twisted them slowly and hard. “I’m enjoying all of the little noises our Guildmaster is making. I could listen to this all night.” 

“By Talos, don’t take all night! We want our turns too!” 

“Should we be doing this?” Merte said nervously as she nibbled on her thumb nail. “We might get into trouble.” 

“Nah,” Barri laughed, clearly drunk as she poured another glass for Viv and Merte. “It’s all good.” 

Mercer turned his head to the right to see the other three troublemakers lounging around the small table that held Mercer’s liquor supply. They were generously helping themselves to his booze as their friends molested him. Before he could berate them for taking his things again, Mercer gasped as he felt Nally impale herself on him. 

“Oh gods, he’s big,” the Dunmer moaned as she wrapped her arms around the Redguard in front of her. Her petite hands played with Anika’s breasts as she untied the other woman’s top. 

Mercer had to begrudgingly admit that he was enjoying both the view and the sensation of being fucked. He, however, did not like being in the bottom position! “You whores better get off me before I get loose! By Nocturnal, if I have to get loose on my own I’m going to cut every last one of you so badly your own mothers won’t be able to recognize you.” 

“I’m not going to be able to last long if he keeps talking like that,” Nally moaned as she thrust hard against the older thief. Her pace quickened with her ragged breathing. 

It took Mercer a moment to realize that the Dunmer was getting off on him threatening them. “What in the hell was wrong with this group?” he snapped. “You don’t want to mess with me. No one fucks with Mercer Frey!” 

Nally cried out as she came, her walls clenching painfully around Mercer’s cock. He wished desperately that he could come as well, but the restraint held and there was no way he could reach it between being tied up and two women straddling him. His grunt of frustrated pain just made Anika’s wicked smile grow larger. 

“Next?” Nally said as she wobbled off the bed and towards the table. 

“Go on, girl,” Barri laughed as she slapped Merte on the back. “Get to it.” 

“But what about Viv?” Merte protested. She wasn’t sure if she was into this public group sex. It wasn’t as if she was already dripping wet from watching Nally and Anika playing together or listening to Mercer yell threats. Nope, not in the slightest. 

“Eh, I’m saving myself for Brynjolf,” the short-haired Dunmer shrugged. “Mercer’s never really been my type. Doesn’t stop me from enjoying the show though.” She winked before toasting with Barri as Nally took a seat. 

The Breton nervously walked over to the bed and knelt next to the frothing angry Guildmaster. “Um, sir, uh, I just want to say I’m really sorry for this and if you want to punish me later, maybe by pushing me over your desk and taking me where anyone could walk in and see us, well I wouldn’t like it in the slightest but I would deserve it so whatever works for you, okay?” 

“Oh gods, she’s rambling again,” Barri teased. 

“Eeee, I can’t do it!” Merte hid her face in her hands. She had started to untie her top, but the Guildmaster’s eyes boring into her as she did so made her feel uncomfortable. 

“Come on, I’ll help,” Barri sighed as she slammed back her drink. She walked over to the Breton and cupped her chin before kissing her. Her deft fingers made quick work of the smaller thief’s clothes as they were discarded. She continued to touch and fondle Merte murmuring quiet nothings the whole time. 

Mercer almost forgot his humiliating position as he watched the two women kissing. At least until Anika cackled directly in his ear. “Ow, what the hell?” he snapped. 

“Just didn’t want you to forget all about me,” she pouted.  She bent so she could nibble on his lower lip. “If you’re really nice to me, I’ll let you watch.” 

“Watch what?” Mercer growled, annoyed that the Redguard distracted him. 

“That,” Anika said. She pointed at Barri as the Nord took the Breton’s hand and led her to kneel between Mercer’s legs. 

Mercer strained to crane his neck to see past the annoyingly opaque petite thief, but Anika just stayed in his face, snickering the whole time. “Fine, fine, what do you want?” Mercer sighed. He could hear smacking sounds that sounded suspiciously like someone being spanked with little gasps from Merte. 

“Beg  
.”  
“What?” Mercer responded in a flat voice. Mercer Frey did not beg. 

“If you really want to watch Merte pleasuring you, you have to beg,” Anika smirked. 

Mercer was about to tell her she could go fuck right off when he felt Merte’s lips on his manhood. He wanted to thrust against her mouth so badly, but he was too restrained to move very much. He could have restrained from giving in to Anika’s demand if it hadn’t been for Barri’s murmur of “Oh gods, you’re so wet,” and the soft wet sounds that could only mean the Nord was fingering Merte as she sucked on Mercer. 

The Guildmaster gritted his teeth as he mumbled, “Pleaseletmesee.” 

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” Anika said in a sing song voice while cupping her hand to her ear. 

Mercer bit down on his tongue hard enough to taste blood, trying to steel himself from giving in to Anika’s demand. Merte’s tongue flicked gently over his tip making it impossible. Gods dammit, gods dammit, gods dammit! “Could you pretty please move so I can watch Merte?” he growled, slowly enunciating each word. 

“Hmm,” Anika said, pretending to think. “Okay.” She slid off so she was curled up on Mercer’s side, running her nails down his skin hard enough to leave scratches. Mercer focused on the pain instead of flinching away from it so he wouldn’t have to think about the low throb in his balls. 

Mercer fumed with the further humiliation forced on him, but he decided to file it away with the rest of the list of reasons he would kill this lot later. For now, he drank in the sight of Merte cramming his huge erection down her throat as Barri fingered her from behind. 

“Go on, girl,” Barri laughed as she slapped Merte on the ass. “Get on there. Neither of you is going to be more prepared.” 

Merte’s only response was to whimper as she crawled onto the bed so she could straddle him. Her eyes were huge as she kept her face ducked down. Mercer wanted nothing more than to grab her and use her every way he could imagine. He rattled against the ropes holding him down, cursing them for keeping him from what he wanted. 

She sighed as she slid him into her. “I don’t know if he’ll fit,” she admitted as she eased inch by inch in. 

Somehow she managed. It felt like a vise, she was so tight. But once he was in, she started bouncing without abandon. Mercer gripped his hands so tight he could feel the half-moon shapes of his nails embedding in his palms. When she finally came, Mercer thought he had forgotten how to breathe, but that didn’t stop her from screaming her pleasure. 

“Thank you,” she said as she gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose before sliding off and stumbling off to collect her clothes. 

Barri was next. She stripped off her clothes without preamble, leaving them a pile on the ground. “These other girls don’t care for kissing very much,” she drawled as she climbed on Mercer, “but if you promise to not bite too hard, I’d love to see what those pouty lips feel like.” 

Mercer tried to tell himself it would be another pleasant distraction from that ungodly pain in his groin area, but part of him had to admit that he wanted to know what those full lips would taste and feel like. Of course he had to make his nod look as begrudgingly as possible. 

Barri was the biggest one of the group, apropos given her Nordic heritage. She bounced in all of the right places as she rode Mercer. She was an eager and talented kisser, not shy on using either her tongue or teeth as needed. Gods, how he wanted to be able to run his hands over her skin or pull her hair to expose her neck so he could mark it as his own. 

But Nika stayed curled up against him the whole time and Mercer was going to be damned before he begged again. That damn knowing smirk never left neither her eyes nor lips and it pissed him off. Once he was free, they would all pay, but the Redguard would be the one to pay the most. 

Being fucked by three women while watching several of them play with each other should have been any man’s dream. Mercer admitted there were moments of enjoyment on his behalf, but every part of him hurt. His wrists and ankles were rubbed raw from struggling against the bonds; his joints ached from arching against the bed as well as supporting the weight of each woman as she used him. And worst of all, his groin felt like it was on fire from denial. He needed release worse than any junkie ever needed Skooma. 

And there was still that sabre-cat Anika to deal with. 

Anika leaned over the edge of the bed to grab something. When she sat up, Mercer could see that she was holding a wicked looking ebony dagger. He schooled his face to give away no hint of the panic he felt from the sight. He had assumed they were going to play their little game and then let him go, assuming he wouldn’t get revenge. He had never thought they would kill him, but the Redguard looked much too comfortable with the blade in her hand as she twirled it idly. 

“Feeling uncomfortable, Guildmaster?” she taunted. 

“Never better,” Mercer sneered. 

“That’s good,” she smirked as she climbed onto his chest again. She ran the tip of the knife down his chest, pressing hard enough to leave cuts that bled lightly. As the blade trailed down Mercer’s body, Anika scooted further and further back until her behind was flushed against Mercer’s erection.  “I have a proposal for you, Guildmaster.” 

“Why would I want to make any more deals with you?” Mercer growled. He was struggling with the conflict of whether he wanted to try to move his body away from the painful pressure of Anika’s body against his or try to wiggle so he could slide into her unexpectantly. 

“You’ll like this one,” Anika promised. “You see, I would much rather have you ravishing me instead of using you. I figured you’ve had enough of that and I’ve always dreamed of those rough hands hurting me. So, if you like, I’ll let you loose and you can take you revenge on sweet little me.” 

“What’s the catch?” Mercer asked. If a deal seemed too good to be true, then it had to be too good to be true. 

“No catch,” Anika purred as she rubbed herself against Mercer. 

“What makes you think I won’t just kill you when I’m free?” 

“Maybe you will,” she murmured an indescribable twinkle in her eye at the suggestion. 

“You’re insane,” Mercer laughed, but he was intrigued. “Do you want me to promise to let you go afterwards?” 

“Why bother? If you will, you will and if not, you’ll just lie about it,” Anika shrugged. She reached back and released the tie they had placed at the base of his cock before cutting his arms and legs free. 

Mercer sat up fast enough to knock Anika off his lap and land at the base of the bed. He couldn’t stop from moaning with pleasure as he rubbed his poor abused manhood. It looked too swollen and red for his preferences, but at least there didn’t seem to be too much damage. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t pulled an all-nighter in his younger days. Despite being in his fifties, the master thief had a good bit of endurance from the occasional run through the city with the guards hot on his tail for getting caught stealing. It mostly the knowledge that he _couldn’t_ that drove Mercer mad. He hadn’t being denied anything ever. 

He glanced around the room to gauge the mood of the surrounding thieves. They seemed relaxed with their half-lidded eyes and small smiles, but there was definitely a tension there. He thought about half of them were ready to run while the other half would dog pile him again if he showed the slightest action of aggression. 

There was a collective gasp as his hand shot out and grabbed Anika’s hair. He hauled her closer to him, not pulling back the slightest in digging his nails into her scalp. “So, you want to be fucked by Mercer Frey instead of just fucking him?” he growled. The smallest smile graced his lips as the Redguard whimpered while she tried to nod her answer. He released her long enough to slap her fully in the face, knocking her onto her side. “If I ask you a question, I expect you to answer me and address me as ‘Master Frey.’ Do I make myself clear?” 

“You’ll have to earn it first,” Anika grinned as one hand touched where he had hit her. Her eyes gleamed wickedly. She might want him to dominate her, but she wasn’t going to make it easy. 

Mercer merely laughed as he picked up the dagger Anika had dropped after he had slapped her. He ran the blade along her skin, cutting deeper than she had with him. “I always like to mark what belongs to me,” he growled lowly in her ear so only she could hear him. He liked how she shivered in his grasp as he carved his personal sigil on her arm. 

“You’re going to get blood on your sheets,” Anika muttered, now not looking at him. 

“It won’t be the first time, my dear,” Mercer smirked. “Now on your knees.” Before Anika could make some remark, Mercer pushed her onto the bed so she was presenting herself to him. Without giving her a chance to brace, he thrust fully into her. 

“Oh, you bastard!” she shrieked. “You’ll pay for that.” 

“I highly doubt it,” Mercer laughed as he thrust hard into her again. “I don’t pay for anything.” In the background, he could hear the other women applauding and heckling Anika, but he tuned them out as he set a furious pace. He wouldn’t last long at this rate, but fuck it. It’s not like he hadn’t already run a fucking sex marathon tonight. 

He closed his eyes as he grabbed the Redguard’s hair again and pulled her head back, forcing her to arch uncomfortably as he rode her. She continued to spit out insults and terms questioning his parentage. He had to admit there was a sort of charm to her curses.  Pleasure was rippling through his groin, building a heat that would rival that of a dragon’s fire. When he came, he came hard. A single grunt escaped the thief’s lips before he flopped forward, not moving. 

“What the hell?” Anika snapped. She turned and saw Mercer’s unseeing eyes looking at her from his position of where he fell across her shoulders. She let out a piercing scream as she scooted away. “Oh my god, guys, I think he’s dead.” 

“By Talos!” Barri swore as she jumped to her feet. She started to grab Mercer, but stopped. “Does anyone here know any healing?” 

The group shook their heads sadly. Restoration was a useful skill, but none of them had diverted from thief abilities. Now they really wished they had. 

“Maybe he’s not dead?” Merte posited. “Maybe he’s just exhausted.” 

“Yeah, because people sleep with their eyes open,” Nally retorted. “Honey, he’s as dead as last year’s fashion.” 

“What are we going to do?” Viv asked. 

“I say we bury him,” Barri announced as she threw a shovel over her shoulder. 

“It scares me that you just happened to be carrying that with you,” Nally remarked. 

Merte noticed that Anika was silently weeping. She crouched by the shaking Redguard and gave her a hug. “I know you liked the Guildmaster a lot,” she said. “I’m sorry he’s gone too.” 

“It’s not that,” Anika wailed. “I didn’t get to finish! That selfish bastard!” She stumbled to her feet and kicked the body a few times in the gut. “That fucker!” 

“By Mara, Anika, get your shit together,” Barri said. “Kicking a corpse is not going to help in the slightest.” 

“Maybe,” the Redguard huffed, “but it makes me feel better.” After a few more curb stomps, Anika took a deep, shaky breath. “Okay, I’m done.” Then she screamed again and kicked Mercer again. “FUCKER!” 

“Look, guys, I can’t go to prison, okay?” Barri said nervously. “I have a huge bounty on me and I’ll be in there forever. Besides, Sibbi Black-Briar has been in there the last six months and he’s going to rape anything with a hole small enough for his dick to death.” 

“Ironic given we just raped Mercer to death,” Nally said, placing her hands on her hips. 

“We didn’t really rape him, did we?” Merte asked nervously. “I thought we were just playing.” 

“Honey, he was yelling threats and we didn’t establish a safe word,” Nally said, patting the Breton’s shoulder. “I’m pretty certain that constitutes rape in most holds.” 

“But he seemed to be enjoying himself!” Merte protested. 

“It doesn’t matter!” Barri interrupted. “He’s dead! D-E-A-D!” 

“Burying him is a good idea,” Anika finally piped up. She seemed to be over her disappointment of not getting to come around Mercer’s glorious cock. “Always clean up any trail after a job, right? Let’s get moving.” 

 

“This is hard,” Barri whined. 

The quintet had dragged Mercer’s body out to the cemetery for his final resting place. It seemed appropriate to honor his position as Guildmaster to place him near the entrance to the Cistern. Unfortunately, the ground was frozen solid from the late winter and digging was impossible. Barri had managed to scrape a hole that was about six inches deep and a foot wide after an hour of work. 

“He ain’t going to bury himself,” Anika said drunkenly as she took another swig of mead. It was cold as balls out here in the middle of the night, so the girls had taken to drinking to keep warm. Now they were spectacularly drunk. “Get back to work.” 

“This is going to take forever!” the Nord wailed as she stole the bottle from Anika. “Isn’t there a better way to dispose of the body?” 

“Cremation?” Viv snickered. “He could keep us nice and warm.” 

“Too likely to draw attention,” Anika said shaking her head. 

“Let’s dump him into the lake,” Barri suggested as she leaned against the shovel. 

“Nah.” 

“Then you can dig for a while,” Barri snapped as she tossed the shovel to the Redguard. 

Anika mildly looked at the shovel for a moment. “Hey, I got an idea. Let’s toss him in the lake!” 

 

Mercer lied on his back at the quintet’s feet. They had gathered some stones and tied them to his ankles and crossed his arms in some sort of gesture of propriety. 

“Maybe we should say something about him,” Merte suggested. “You know, a few words over our Guildmaster before we have to say goodbye.” 

Long minutes of silence passed as they racked their brains on what they could say that was nice about Mercer Frey. Mostly they uttered, “Um” or “Uh, hmmm,” until Nika finally said, “He had a nice ass.” 

“Amen!” they chorused. 

Barri placed her boot against Mercer’s body and gave a mighty push so he slid out onto the icy covering of the lake. For a heart stopping moment, it looked like the ice wouldn’t break and someone would have to crawl out there. Thankfully, the ice cracked and Mercer was dragged down to the cold depths. 

Appropriately, as he was dragged down, Mercer’s hand was pushed up and it looked like he was giving the group the finger as he sunk. 

“Now what?” Merte asked. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m cold, tired, and quickly sobering,” Anika said. “Let’s go down to the Flagon and get drunk before passing out in a pile on someone’s bed.” 

A cheer rose into the otherwise still night as the females stumbled off to the Ratway bar to celebrate mourn the Guildmaster’s passing. 

Meanwhile, down in the murk of the bottom of the lake, Mercer Frey bobbed along, held down by the weights attached to his legs. His gray eyes snapped open, finally conscious thanks to the cold water. He growled wordlessly in the water. Once he was free, he was going to kill those bitches!


End file.
